Bottles to Blasts
by Panina
Summary: Marron + Ubuu + kids = trouble
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my Trunks doll and shirt.  
  
  
  
Author Note: Well here's the first chapter to my fourth story. YYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please read and review my other stories, Parenthood, World's Strongest Brat's, and Carbon Copies and Little Princess.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Marron's POV  
  
  
  
Today Ubuu and I decorated our future twins, Shawn and Shannon's, room. We decided to do a split room. Half for one child and half for the other.  
  
  
  
****Earlier Yesterday****  
  
  
  
I burst out laughing at Ubuu. He was in charge of doing our soon to be daughter's side of the room. It was to be light pink with purple butterflies. He had already painted the wall and was working on the ceiling when the paint fell on his head.  
  
  
  
He growled as I roll on the floor laughing. When I finished he flung a handful of pink paint at me. I look at the deep blue paint that was for our son's side of the room. His was to be blue with grasshoppers on the walls. I walk over to him with my paintbrush. His eyes were closed he was laughing so hard. I then proceeded to paint his face blue. As you can guess all out war came from this act. Then we had to repaint the room.  
  
  
  
****The Next Day****  
  
  
  
Later we laid down the green carpet. I didn't like the color. But Ubuu said that it could be grass to go with the bugs. Then we brought in the blue and pink basinets, cribs, changing table, toy box, rocking chair, dressers, and baby swings. Then we put the toys, clothes, diapers and wipes in the room.  
  
  
  
****Present Time****  
  
That was the longest two days of my life. Ah, children. CHILDERN!?!? What am I getting myself into!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Author Note: Well what do you think? Please review telling me. Also, should the third POV be in 18 or Krillen's POV. 


	2. Mood Swings The Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own it Blah Blah Blah!  
  
  
  
  
  
Author note: Hi, it's been a while huh! Sorry for the big delay again. I'm trying to get used to school still. Thank you to JSF, Gogeta, Capra124, Son Zuro, Alex and Son Zuro again for the reviews. I'm going to try and update all the stories every weekend from now on. By the way in two of my other stories I said I might make a story about Gohan and Videl. But, as always it's up to the reviewers. On with the story!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Ubuu's POV  
  
  
  
I run around making breakfast for my wife as quickly as I can. As I hear her enter the kitchen I walk over to help her just to end up flying into a wall. How can she move that fast? Must be the android in her. I look up to see her sitting in her chair glaring at me. I gulp and run to give her some food. I place the bacon, eggs, and sausage in front of her trying to stop her death looks. She looks at the meal in front of her and returns her glare to me eye twitching.  
  
  
  
I look down at the food curiously. I got her favorite breakfast. Oh, Dende!!! I forgot the jelly toast!!!! I look back up at her and duck as the food comes flying at my head. Kami!!!!! I hate mood swinging days!!! She always is starting over the stupidest things!!!  
  
  
  
Later at Darien, Leonardo, and Rainy Briefs' birthday party: (You have to read my story 'Parenthood' T/P to understand.)  
  
  
  
I glance over at my Marron-chan. She's currently talking to her friends. Then I looked down at the three life's of the party playing with their cousin Gotou. I wonder if Goten and Trunks had as much trouble with Bra and Pan as I'm having with Marron. Suddenly, I turn my head at the sudden outburst from my wife to see her leaning against Pan and Bra. Oh, nooooo!!!!!  
  
  
  
At the Hospital:  
  
  
  
I scream insyc with Marron as she squeezed my hand. I open my eyes to see the doctor hand two small doll like figures to the nurse I smile down at Marron as she glanced up at me. We finally have our little Shawn and Shannon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author Note: Well what do you think please review and read my other stories and review. 


End file.
